The Pregnancy Diaries of Bad Ass Blye
by toucheblye
Summary: Nothing better than a hormonal pregnant Kensi Blye and a frustrated Marty Deeks learning how to balance
1. The News

_So I said something about this a couple weeks back but here is the first installment. It will be an (undetermined at the moment) collection of drabbles about different weeks/stages of Kensi during her pregnancy. Because in my world, there is nothing like a hormonal Kensi Marie Blye (especially carrying Marty Deeks baby.) I haven't determined the number of weeks or things yet so we will see. Taking this one update at a time! _

_XO_

_Toucheblye_

* * *

Life had a way of surprising them, it is a part of the job. Life surprised her when her father was killed, again when her first partner was shot, and then it threw her world upside down when this shaggy LAPD Officer was assigned to be her parter. It was someone she never expected. Then again, life surprised her and she somehow got that happy ending- the happy ending she never thought she was worthy to have.

She wasn't sure how she got so lucky: her best friend was her partner at work, her partner in life, and the one who always watched her back (in the literal and emotional aspects, and sexual ways which were probably her favorite, though she would never admit that too him.) So now, her husband of two years and her partner for five they knew the time would come for this to happen.

She wanted this. He wanted this. They had talked about the possibility for this, but the time was never right. Whenever they were about to try: some sort of national security, undercover op, or dangerous mission would happen and it would scare would sink in, if they did this, it wouldn't be just them any more. The uncertainty and level of danger on this job scared them- how could they care for another when they were unsure if they would make it to the next day. But they didn't rule it out, nor did they take any precautions. Thus they decided that if it were to happen it would- it it's own time.

She was sitting on the couch, her feet crossed under her. She's in her sweat pants and his sweater, typical Friday night. He always was the last one to finish the paperwork, and today she had a reason to leave early. She stopped at the Walgreens just up the corner from their new house, after a week of throwing up at even the sight of a donut, she figured it was worth a shot. She even picked up a jar of pickles to snack on, the one thing she knew she could keep down. Once she got home she drank two bottles of water and waited twenty minutes. Then she walked to the bathroom, pulled her jeans down, and peed on two sticks.

"I can't believe I am peeing on a stick. How do you even aim on these things?" She whispered to herself as she washed her hands and laid them down on the counter.

She left them there, and walked into the living room. She had the pickles in her hand and sat down to wait for her husband to come home.

He walked in the door to find his wife sitting on the couch, he was used to hearing the tv on loud when he walked in but today the tv wasn't on. This alarmed him, making him a little nervous until he saw her sitting on the couch.

"I'm making fish tacos. You begged me for that new grill and patio furniture, we are going to enjoy it for one Friday evening we aren't working late!" He said as he let the bags down in the kitchen. "Kens, you ok?"

"Yeah just waiting for you to get home."

"You look frazzled."

"And you look like you need to start dinner."

"Somebody is bossy but I can do that. Let me go change."

He walked down the hall into their bedroom. He slid off his jeans for some sweatpants and a tshirt, and walked into the bathroom. After he relieved himself, he washed his hands and noticed the thee pieces of plastic on the counter.

"Uh Kensalina. Anything you want to tell me?" He said as he took them in his hands and walked down to the living room

"I don't know. You tell me." She said as he sat next to her. "I haven't looked at them since I peed on plastic. A piece of plastic is determining our future." She said in a nervous voice.

"Kens, we've talked about it. You know, we always get nervous when something happens but we so want this, so we said let Mother Nature do her thing. It would happen in its own time, and by the big word 'pregnant' on the screen, I think she chose to drop it now."

"This is a good thing right? We are going to be able to do this?" She asked with a weak smile.

"Yeah Kens, this is a good thing. I mean the whole parenting thing will be the toughest challenger we ever face." He said with a reassuring smile.

"You know what this means. None of my clothes are going to fit soon and I'm going to end up on desk duty. Those are the hardest jobs, ever."

"You are worried about that?" He said with a laugh.

"Yeah Deeka I am. What are you worried about?"

"Bad ass Blye and pregnancy hormones. It's going to be a long nine months. "

"I hope you survive."

"I do too." He said as he kissed her forehead and then kissed her stomach.

"Hey little ninja, I'm daddy."

"Don't start the tummy rub and talks yet, it's way to early and I've got a gun."

"Ok I need to feed you two."

"Yeah, we are hungry."

"See even you are already using the plural pronouns. Kensi and baby,  
I like it."

"Feed us, Deeks."

"As you wish, momma." He said as he kissed her softly. She rolled her eyes and followed him into the kitchen, wondering how much their lives were going to change.

* * *

_**Feel Free to leave a review :)**_


	2. Appointment

_Here is the next little piece. Week 14 for her. (Now you may think it's not normal to find out at week 14, but it actually is. Especially when women exercise on a regular basis they tend to have an easy first trimester and not find out till around week 13-14. It happened with my mom and a few of her friends. Every woman is different though, so some find out way sooner. I just chose it this way because I thought it would be a nice little shock!) Enjoyyyyy. _

_x0_

_-Toucheblye_

* * *

**_Week 14._**

She had never liked hospitals, they always had a way of putting her on edge. All of her memories in here were bad ones, ones she wished never to recall. The smell that fills her senses smells of clorox, the walls are a pasty yellow and it's cold. The setting just makes her uncomfortable. She's sitting on the examination table waiting for her partner. She left work early to make this appointment, he stayed behind to meet her there that way it wouldn't look conspicuous. They still had to tell the team that they were expecting a baby, but she didn't know how far along she was, and they had not decided when to tell them.

"Hi. Ms. Kensi Blye?" The nurse asked as she walked in the room.

"Yes, That is me."

"I am Nurse Sarah. I am going to check your vitals before the doctor comes in to examine you. She is just finishing with another patient and will be right in. Are you waiting for the father?"

Kensi laughed, she was waiting for Deeks, but knowing their jobs there was a good chance he might not make it in time. She was a little sadden by this, but it was the first of many ultrasounds.

"He is going to do his best to be here." Kensi said with a smile.

"Ah, demanding job?" The nurse asked as she placed the cusp around Kensi's arm.

"Haha, yes, you could say that." Kensi said. Within two minutes Sarah had taken her vitals.

"Dr. Peterson will be in here shortly." she said with a smile as she walked out of the room.

Kensi shifted on the table uncomfortable, she was still nervous, she wished nothing more for her partner to be here to ease her nerves.

"Hi Ms. Blye I'm Dr. Peterson!" The doctor said as she entered the room. "Today is just pretty standard. We are going to take some blood tests, take a look at that baby, and see how far along you are. We will go from there! How does that sound?"

Kensi smiled nervously, "Sounds good to me!"

"Okay, I need to to lay back on the table. Lift up your shirt to just under your bust line and undo the zipper on your jeans. Will the father be joining us?"

"He was supposed to be coming, but our jobs are demanding... he probably got called" Kensi was interrupted by the door swinging open.

"The Father of this baby is here! Don't think I'd miss the first picture of baby Deeks, do you Kens?"

"I thought Hetty would have kept you, or paperwork..."

"I know how much you hate hospitals so I kind of snuck out."

"Hetty is going to kill you."

"Of course, but I couldn't miss this." He said as he took her hand in his and kissed her forehead.

"How long have you two been together?" The doctor asked.

"Five years." Deeks replied with a huge smile.

"Deeks, three years of that were when we just..."

"Kens, shhhhh. We can't tell her that." Deeks said in a muffled voice. They were trying to keep under wraps that they were federal agents, scared the doctor might tell her to take desk duty all nine months.

"Well you two are going to be great parents." The doctor said. "I am going to squirt this gel onto your lower abdomen. It's going to be cold, and we'll see how this little peanut is doing."

Kensi took a deep breathe and Deeks squeezed her hand, it was really happening. Kensi shifted as the gel hit her stomach. The doctor reached for the probe and placed it on her stomach. Kensi nervously looked at Deeks, his eyes were just peeled to the screen.

"Well Ms. Blye & Mr. Deeks, I want you to meet your future child. Ms. Blye, how long ago did you find out?" The doctor asked. She looked puzzled, which made Kensi even more nervous.

"I found about, about 8 days ago. I had an appointment for two days ago, but then work happened and I had to reschedule to today. Is something wrong?" Kensi asked.

"No. I am just surprised...Let me put it this way, you are already at 14 weeks. It is not a problem at all, I am just shocked at how far along you are, and you had no idea correct?" The doctor said with a smile and it helped easy Kensi's nerves. "And you are telling me you did not feel sick or anything?"

"No, I didn't feel sick or anything. Maybe the last ten days or so, but I have felt perfectly fine." Kensi said.

"Are you an active person?" The doctor asked. Deeks couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah my job is a pretty high intensity and is a demanding job." Kensi said.

"And do you work out a lot?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah- about an hour every day, we hit the gym every morning before we go in."

"Okay- and what is it you two do?"

"Uhm, we are federal agents." Kensi said as she reached in her pocket and pulled her badge out.

"Ohh. I see. Well I have good news. First of all, listen to this." The doctor said as she turned the volume up. "This is the sound of your baby's heartbeat."

"Kens... do you see what we did?" Deeks said as he felt the tears in his eyes. Kensi looked up at him and then back at the screen . "I guess this is really happening, isn't it?" She replied.

"Yeah I think so." Deeks said as kissed her.

"Well Agent Blye. Like I was saying, it is completely normal to not find out you are expecting till later especially when you are a super active woman. Now I won't be seeing you again till about week 18. I am going to put you on some prenatal vitamins. Everything looks good here today. You are eventually going to get a little tummy, and probably gain some weight. Both of which are naturally and sure signs the baby is doing well. You can keep exercising, in fact I highly recommend it. Our bodies are these wonderful creations that can protect the baby from a lot. Now, the nature of your job though- I would say try and remain in as many non-stressful, non intense scenarios as you can BUT I can't stop you. That is going to have to be a decision the two of you make together. Do you have any questions?"

"No I, uh, think I am good." Kensi asked. "Deeks?"

"No... I am, good."

"Okay you two. Here is your picture from today's ultrasound. .." The doctor was interrupted by the sounds of two phones going off.

"Go for Deeks, yeah Eric... What's?"

"Hey Nell, yeah I am with him. We will be right there."

Deeks turned around and looked at Kensi who gave him that look. "Ops called, we've got a case."

"Sorry Doctor, we have to go." Kensi said as she stood up from the table.

"Don't worry- I'll put the prescriptions in and you get get them tomorrow, and call if you have any problems or questions!"

"Thanks!" Kensi said as they rushed out the door.

"So Fern, Baby Plant in there is already 14 weeks old."

"Yeah how did that happen?"

"Well Kens, when a man and a woman love each other..."

"DEEKS. I know how this happened." She said as she rubbed her stomach. "I remember that evening quite well. Now stop thinking dirty thoughts and stop by McDonalds for a big mac on the way. "

"You at JUST before we left."

"I'm feeding for two."

"Touche." Deeks said with a smile. "We heard the heart beat, it's really happening."

"Yeah it is. We've got a lot to do."

"How are we going to tell everyone?"

"Oh Deeks, another time."

"Okay but we eventually will."

"I agree but let's go save the world tonight."

"Yeah- the three of us can go save the world tonight. Right baby plant?"

"Baby plant? REALLY Deeks? Kensi said with a laugh.

"Well it's momma is a fern, so yeah, a baby plant."

"Baby Plant- it's, fitting." She said with a smile as he went through the drive thru, she truly couldn't wait to meet Baby Plant.

* * *

_I am human: I do my best with spelling/grammar, but I know there are mistakes. Feel free to leave a review on your way out :) _


	3. Tactical

_I don't really know what this one is, but I kind of liked it. So here is week 17, I promise to update my other stories soon! Thanks for sticking with my and all my crazy, I appreciate it!_

_XO_  
_-Toucheblye_

* * *

Week 17

He finished pouring the coffee into two mugs and made his way back to the bedroom, when he entered everywhere around him was a pile of clothes.

"Uh Kensalina, are you okay?" He asked with a slight laugh, he knew what was happening. Now he was thankful for stopping at the store and getting her those jeans. He knew he might be in trouble for if, but eventually she would thank him.

"It's finally happening. NONE OF MY JEANS FIT. I mean I'm showing, like a little bit. My stomach isn't all that huge yet but I can't button my god damn pants." Kensi said with a sigh as she threw her hands in the air.

"Kens... Since you're showing don't you think it's time we told the guys? And Hetty? And I knew you would not buy jeans for yourself so the other day I bought five different pairs. The sales associate had me but five pairs for different sizes of stomachs or whatever. I just took your dirty ones and bought the closest kinds to what you already wear so you don't feel like you are wearing pregnancy pants. I mean those things have elastic waistbands." Deeks said as he opened the closet and handed her a bag from motherhood maternity.

"I don't know if I am extremely thankful you thought ahead and bought me these, or I am mad that you bought elastic waistband pants. I think I'm thankful, you lucked out this morning mister." She said as she took the top pair of jeans and put them on.

"They are for the smallest size stomachs, it should last you two months. Or so Deborah from Motherhood Maternity says. And can I complain about how much pregnancy pants are?! " Deeks said with a smile as he watched Kensi turn to her side in the mirror and examine her small yet protruding stomach.

"There really is something growing in there, isn't there?"

"Yeah, I think there is. Pregnancy looks really good on you, and of all odd things who would have thought twinkies would make you sick and want to vomit? But, we have to talk about you and field work.., It's not just you anymore, and you need to take it slow. Dodging a bomb like two days ago, I don't think its good for the baby.."

"I am barely showing, and I am still beating your ass chasing down a suspect, not now Deeks.. and I want my twinkies, but my hormones tell me otherwise. It's this constant and never ending battle! I just want a twinkie, with some honey on it, but then I throw it up. Like what?"

"Kens... Really, we need to tell them, and you need to take it easier at work..."

"Well I'm in elstaband pants, you won one argument today. Lets leave it at that and well talk about this another day? C'mon. Lets go to work."

xx

She parked the car and turned to face her partner. "You know you did a good job buying these jeans. You earned some extra brownie points." She said as she reached over and kissed his cheek.

"I think hormones are making you soft." Deeks laughed as they exited the car and they made their way into work.

They turned the corner to walk to their desks but were stopped in the hall by Hetty.

"Good morning Mrs. Deeks, I found this in the armory, I think it belongs to you. And congratulations." Hetty said as she patted Kensi's stomach and passed her an enveloped and walked away.

"What did she just hand you?" Deeks asked. "I think she obviously knows, that marks one person off our list."

"Well I guess I left that lying around when I was cleaning my gun last night in the armory." Kensi said as she continued to walk to her desk. "No we will not be telling the rest of the team today yet, I am just not ready."

"Kensi, you are 17 weeks. Soon you won't be able to hide that baby plant." Deeks said with a shrug.

"We will- I think..." Kensi was interrupted by Sam as he walked to his desk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Deeks, you are here nice and early for once." Sam laughed as he sat down at his desk.

"That's because my partner didn't go surfing this morning.." Kensi said as she was about to sit down.

The air-horn went off, all eyes looking up towards Eric.

"We've got a terrorist cell in downtown LA. Quick look into the plan of a hotel, and then our day gets tactical."

It was the natural response, everyone dropped their things and walked up the stairs. They were briefed, a terrorist cell with connections to the drug cartels down in Mexico. The team was to go to the hotel, secure a computer which held all the inventories for shipments and payments to the terrorists in the Middle East.

Deeks gave Kensi a sharp look, she quickly smiled at him trying to give some reassurance. He wasn't having any of it, then again he didn't want to deal with a pissed wife if he made out of this alive either.

"Okay Callen and Sam will take the first floor, Kensi and Deeks... we will have you on the second floor." Eric said as he showed the layout.

Callen nodded in agreement and Deeks nodded.

"Okay, well take the charger." Sam said.

"We will take the srx." Kensi said as they all started to walk out.

Sam cleared his throat. "DEEKS man, really? You're going to let her go?"

"What did I do?" Deeks asked questioningly, unsure of what Sam meant.

"C'mon man, you can't let her." Sam said as he pointed to Kensi's stomach.

"Let her what? She's the trained sniper... a better shot than me! You want her on tactical missions." Deeks said with a shrug.

"Kensi get your ass back in here." Sam yelled and Kensi walked back through the doors.

"Are you really going to go on a tactical mission?" Sam asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Kensi said getting stubborn.

"Don't play dumb. I know your secret." Sam said.

"Kensi I'm not letting you either." Callen said firmly as he stood next to Sam.

"Kensi you're carrying a child- no tactical missions for you. End of story, and yes we know. We've known since three weeks ago when you started crying when Deeks brought you that donut. Michelle always cried over food, and I had an inclination when you weren't shoving twinkies down your face constantly, the one time Deeks brought you one two weeks ago you look like you wanted to vomit." Sam said with a huge smile on his face.

"Nell you're with Deeks, and Kensi you can watch from here. Don't argue, I'm protecting my future niece or nephew." Callen said.

"DEEKS!" Kensi said as she looked at her husband trying to convince him to be in her favor, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Sorry princess, they figured out on their own. AND I told you that this morning. Some field work has to give, especially these very life threatening ones we know about first thing." Deeks said.

She laughed, of course the guys knew and they were right. And they were correct, it wasn't just her anymore. She sighed as she sat in Nell's chai, Deeks walked over and kissed her forehead.

She looked up at her husband and smiled... "Don't die on me partner, we have a baby to raise. I'll have your back from here, but if you die I am going to kill you myself."

"Don't worry Fern and Baby Plant, I'll be back." Deeks said with a smile as the team exited the center.

"Yeah baby, daddy always comes back to Fern."

* * *

_Feel free to leave a review on your way out :) xo_


End file.
